Waiting
by Woozhing
Summary: Short sweet one-shot appendage to ending of the manga. Ruhanaru.


Disclaimer: Fanfiction based on characters created by Takehiko Inoue in Slam Dunk.

(One shot story to revive my love for Slam Dunk and ruhanaru again.)

* * *

Hanamichi sat down under a tree on the beach wrapping his arms around his long legs. The wind softly ruffled the red-gold curls on his head which made him look like an adorable angel. He had lost weight since hurting his back and looked even younger, more innocent than before.  
He used his right index finger to doodle on the sand. Will he come today, he wondered, it was about this time he came yesterday. Was it chance or did he know that I am here? Probably just by chance and he will not come by today cos he is busy with training and all, he sighed to himself. Still he remained hopeful and waited patiently. He didn't have treatment today so he could stay at the beach for as long as he liked.  
The sun was about to set and Hanamichi was still sitting on the beach. Time to go, he said to himself, it's getting cold.  
What a silly fool I am to sit here waiting for someone who cares less whether I am dead or alive. He has always been more lucky than me. Haruko is still crazy about him I am sure and all those girls will still be cheering for him when he goes back to Shohoku. He is healthy and gets selected for All Japan. Not that I begrudge him for that, he deserves it. But like he said before, he has no time for anyone. There's only basketball in his heart now.  
Hanamichi covered his streaming eyes with his arms and lay back on the soft sand.

Rukawa had a stitch in his side from running so fast but he didn't slow down. Damn the extra time for new recruits so now I am late, he bit his lips. He reached the stretch of beach before the hospital and his heart sank when he saw that it was empty. Well, it wasn't as if they made a secret pact yesterday to meet again. He had deliberately jogged past yesterday but wasn't expecting to see Hanamichi sitting on the beach. He didn't know what to do so he had show off his All Japan shirt. At first he had wanted to slow down and stop but he saw a doctor approaching at the corner of his eye. He figured she was coming to get Hanamichi for his treatment so he jogged on.  
So silly of me to expect him to come here and wait for me today. After all it was cruel for a healthy player to show off to someone who has sustained an injury from playing basketball. It was just that I didn't know what to do when I saw him. The sight of him fogged my mind. He looked like a fallen angel, so gorgeous that it took my breath away.  
Rukawa had stopped running and was looking thoughtfully at the hospital. He wondered if he should go and visit Hanamichi but it would be so awkward with the nurses around. He preferred a meeting at the deserted beach. It was so lovely too with the sunset. Just at that moment, the rays of the setting sun caught something red near a tree. Heart thumping, Rukawa quickly walked towards it and soon saw a tall figure asleep under the tree ...

Hanamichi woke up suddenly and noticed someone sitting besides him. He sat up and a look of utter bliss came over his face when he saw that it was Rukawa.  
"Waiting for me?" the dark-haired boy asked.  
"Why would I be waiting for you?" cried out Hanamichi indignantly. "I was just waiting for the sunset"  
"You missed it, moron"  
"There's always tomorrow"  
Rukawa stared at Hanamichi intensely. He reached into his backpack and pull out a soft carton of chocolate milk.  
"For you"  
"Huh? Oh, thanks"  
Hanamichi began to drink the milk thirstily. Rukawa stared at him even more intensely.  
"How's your back"  
"OK, the treatment is painful though but bearable. How's your training"  
"Boring for now but it will get better later"  
They sat quietly for a few minutes, looking at the darkening sky.  
"Better get going," said Rukawa. "Early training tomorrow"  
"Ok, bye Rukawa ... thanks for the milk. It's delicious"  
Hanamichi waved the milk cheerfully at Rukawa but his face was downcast. Rukawa stood up and walked slowly away. He turned around and said casually, "I'll bring another carton of milk tomorrow. Strawberry flavour"  
He was rewarded by a brilliant grin appearing on Hanamichi's face. He gave the boy another of his intense blue gaze.  
"I'll be waiting."


End file.
